


Let's All Go To The Movies - HHN Female!Reader Insert

by EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe



Series: Halloween Horror Nights Reader-Insert Adventures [1]
Category: HHN - Fandom, Halloween Horror Nights - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, HHN, HHN Icons, Halloween Horror Nights, Halloween Horror Nights Icons, Julian Browning, Other, Reader-Insert, The Universal Palace Theater, The Usher - Freeform, The Usher Halloween Horror Nights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and her friends decide to break into the old abandoned Universal Palace Theater the night before Halloween. It seems harmless and fun at first but soon Reader learns they are not alone. Tickets, please. UsherxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - It Was A Dark And Stormy Night.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dead, and will not be written any further. Be on the look out for new reader adventures by me as well as a "Julian Browning Backstory" fanfic similar in style to my "Albert Caine: Beneath A Moonless Night" story. Thanks for enjoying this story up to this point! Feel free to check out my other works in the meantime! <3

This story is best read if you copy and paste it into Microsoft Word or a similar document writing software and replacing and edit the words below. Enjoy your adventure!

(Y/N) replace with your first name.

(L/N) replace with your last name.

(H/C) replace with your hair color.

(H/L) replace with your hair length.

(E/C) replace with your eye color.

(S/T) replace with your skin tone.

~*~

**Let's All Go To The Movies**

~*~

"Guys this is stupid, let's just go home. It's cold and I'm hungry." Lucy pleaded as the chilling breeze whisped through her short curly locks. "Good god Lucy, stop being such a freaking baby. We're not even inside yet!" Jade snapped. My black combat boots carried me over the wet pavement as I scurried over to the others. "Oh here she is! Finally, what took you so long (Y/N)?" I was late, all my friends were here before me. Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have waited so long to sneak out. "Sorry, I just had to make sure my parents were asleep before-" I tried explaining but my friend Roslynn cut me off. "Chill bro, it's ok. Unlike these numb skulls, I knew you wouldn't chicken out." she smiled under her messy black hair that hung in her face. They were all relatively wet, obviously having come here as it was raining before. It had lightened up only within the last 20 minutes or so, I had lucked out and missed the rain. We all stood in the narrow dimly lit alley way under a small over head by a rusty door. This was it, this was the night I'd finally be able to see inside of there.

My friends and I had planned it three days ago during lunch at school, every day I passed this place and saw the chained up doors. The broken handles and littered trash, even the windows were boarded up. It had been abandoned for a long time it seemed, yet it always filled me with this desire, this longing to go inside. I wanted to see it, I wanted to explore the decrepit remains of the building and see what forgotten treasures it held. I always got this feeling too, as if something inside was looking right back at me. Like a ghost or something, haunting the abandoned place looking out at me as I looked at it. It was strange which is why I never really mentioned it until lunch one day. I had finished eating and was drawing in my notebook, mostly doodles until I randomly decided to draw the chained doors I had passed everyday. Well for whatever reason this is what had gotten my friend, Trisha's attention. Asking if it was from a tv show about zombies she watched I was forced to reply that it wasn't, which of course raised the question what was it from then from my other friend Jade who grabbed the notebook from me to look at it better. With a slightly embarrassed smile I explained it was from an abandoned boarded up old building I passed everyday on my way to and from school. This sparked an excited discussion on how they all knew what I was talking about and I learned I apparently wasn't the only person interested at the idea of going inside. It was Roslynn who came up with the idea of breaking in, when Jade chimed in with when the best time would be to do it. Trisha thought it was the most exciting idea ever and perfect timing because it was almost Halloween. Of course Lucy and I were the most realistic about it, raising the questions of what if we got caught? What sort of crime we'd be committing? What was the punishment for that kind of thing?

I mean I knew I wouldn't get punished too harshly, being the daughter of a the town's sheriff had it's perks but still it was a very risky idea. What if one of us got hurt? It wasn't like old abandoned buildings were the safest places to go poking around in. Oh but still, how cool would it be to finally go inside. To finally be able to see what was behind those planked up doors and windows. What might be in there? It was actually Trisha who brought up how she always thought the place was haunted, which made Jade snort with laughter. Jade prided herself on being a skeptic, but the truth of the matter was that she couldn't even bring herself to watch ghost hunting tv shows without having nightmares. She found her best coping mechanism for things that frightened her was to deny their existance entirely, just like how she tended to stand by the idea that she actually got excellent grades and was the smartest kid at the school but her teacher hated her and that's why her grades were awful. We all ended up deciding that we'd do it, we'd go break into the old building and investigate the inside. Wide smiles collectively on all our faces we promised each other to meet up Friday night at midnight at the abandoned building.

And this was it, it was tonight. Here we all stood in our small group, just as the rain began picking back up, looking up at the towering building that was The Universal Palace Theater.


	2. Chapter Two - The Universal Palace Theater

It's lights all off leaving us alone in the dark night as rain fell from the bleak sky, still our eyes looked to The Universal Palace Theater. The abandoned theater we all so longingly desired to explore. Roslynn moved to the side door we were at in the alley way, it was chained and locked as well, orange rust stained the door and it's chains. "Did you remember to bring the camera?" she asked as she slumped her backpack down from her shoulder and dug around inside of it. "Yeah (y/n), you didn't forget it did you?" Jade asked while looking down to me, she was taller than me and found amusement in that fact. "Of course I did guys." I chirped before slinging my backpack from my shoulders down to the wet ground. Reaching in I pulled out my dad's video camera. It was a little black hand held thing he'd bring with us on vacations and stuff. It wasn't too hard sneaking it into my backpack before he got home from work. "See?" I smiled smugly as I held it up a bit for all to see. Jade smugly swiped the camera from my hands teasingly, to which I responded with a light chuckle. "I'd rather you film it anyway, to be honest." I explained, her expression turning quizzical. "Really? Girl, you for real? I'd love to." Jade chirped as she brought the camera up to her face, looking through it at me as she hit record. "Smile!" she taunted. "Yeah no seriously, it always comes out shaky when I film on it." I spoke through a comical toothy grin into the camera.

"It's not going online is it?" Lucy asked fear in her eyes as she grabbed my arm and forced herself into the shot. "Ofcourse it is, why wouldn't it?" Trisha giggled as she swung around me and pushed herself into the shot as well, attempting to pose as sexy as possible. "Guys that's how you get caught! They'll arrest us for trespassing when people see the video on youtube!" Lucy explained looking to me, her face showing her intensifying worry. "Lucy, I really don't think that's gonna happen. They only arrest you like that for real crimes, like assault or murder and junk." Jade tried to reassure her as she turned off the camera and let it hang in her hand at her side.. I just shook my head with an uncaring smile as I pulled my backpack back onto my shoulders. Stepping over to Roslynn I peered over her shoulder, she had the lock picking tools she promised in her backpack and was already at work with the large rusted lock. "How's it coming?" I asked, concerned that we might have to cancel our plans. "Just one more-" she was inturrupted by the click of the lock unlocking. My brows raised in surprise as my smile grew, "Roslynn, you rock." "You know it." she smirked.

We all helped to unlace the chains from the door and set the aside, Trisha and Lucy keeping watch that no one saw us. I reached for the handle as Jade brought the camera to her eye again and pressed record, a hushed "Action!" tossed my way. Opening the door, my eyes wide in wonder as I held my breath. This was it, I was finally getting to go inside The Universal Palace Theater! Darkness. Pitch black darkness. My friends all behind me looking over my shoulders seemed to pause at just how dark it seemed within. Pulling my backpack tighter onto myself I stepped through the doorway, my boot resting against some unseen carpet. I tried squinting my eyes to get a better look but it did nothing. Turning around to my friends, dim light from outside no doubt illuminating my face, I raised a brow. "I take it no one brought an actual flash light?" no one replied but I think I saw their sillhouttes shake their heads no. Pulling out my smartphone from my pocket I tapped the flashlight app on, immediatly a beam of bright white light shot from my phone. 

Flashing it about I looked around, I was in some sort of hallway. The carpet was a dark red and very worn, stains and rips all over it. There were many doorways down the hallway, I assumed they led into auditoriums. Turning back to my friends again I noticed Roslynn had stepped in further with me and was near my side. "Do you see any rats or bugs in there?" Lucy asked from outside the open door. Rolling my eyes with a pity smile I replied, "It's all clear, Lucy. Come on in." She was scared, I could understand that. It was a scary thing, being in an old decrepid theater at midnight only a night before halloween. It was understandable, even if it was slightly annoying. Trisha held out her hand to Lucy to help guide her inside as Jade rolled her eyes at Lucy. Maybe I was just reading into it but it almost seemed like Jade and Lucy weren't getting along well lately. 

We all moved down the hallway, some of the other girls had their phones out now with their lights on as well. Leading the way it seemed I found myself at the end of the hall and standing in front of a large velvet curtain with shreds in it. My brows frowned a bit as I pushed through one of the shredded slits. (E/c) eyes widened as I took in the amazing sight that was the palace theater's lobby. I was actually in the lobby. Blinking I stepped out further and flashed my light around. 

Over there were the windows all boarded up and there were the chained doors I passed every day. A smile pulled my lips as I gazed at the doors, stepping deeper into the lobby and away from the stairs where my friends lingered looking about as well. I could see the once regal architect of the room. Dust coated brass and dirty marble all about as worn out velvet decorated the boarded up windows. Broken glass and forgotten trash littered the floor a bit but mostly it was clear. A could even spot an old empty box of popcorn resting on it's side near the chained up front doors.

Suddenly a loud clank echoed through the large dusty room. I jumped as my eyes bugged, my breath stopping short. I almost froze if not for my desire to see what was happening. Spinning around my eyes darted looking for what made the noise. My intense and fearful eyes fell on Trisha who looked as horrified as I but also a bit red cheeked. "Sorry guys, my bad!" she squeaked as she looked down at the dust coated brass pole which was used to support the red velvet cords to restrict anyone from getting too close to the posters hanging on the wall. It seemed Trisha had done just exactly that, got too close to the dusty outdated posters. With a sigh my body relaxed, "Damn it Trisha, I thought it was the cops!" Rosylnn yelled in a whisper before letting out a sigh of her own. "Where's Jade?" Lucy asked now making her way over to Roslynn for comfort, shaking a bit at the terror Trisha had given her. "Good question, where is Jade?" I questioned as well, looking around with my light. "She was right behind me." I commented.

"Yo guys! Up here!" Turning around we found Jade up on the second level standing on a balcony landing of sorts between two stair cases. Leaning on the balcony she peered down at us with the video camera aimed at us as it recorded, "There's some pretty kick ass shit up here." she smiled. Roslynn looked to me now with a grin before darting up the stairs, Trisha close behind. Lucy followed them, going in front of me though I presumed this was only so she wouldn't be the last to leave the lobby. I followed slowly, turning to look over the lobby a bit more. It looked so magnificent, sure it was old and left to rot now but you could easily see how it must have looked back in it's hay day. The brass and gold accents, the royal red velvet cords and once plush carpet. There was even what looked like a snack counter way over on the other side of the room. It must have been something special to have gone to see a movie here back in the day. My imagination filled the room with beautiful ladies and handsome gentlemen all done up old Hollywood style, like Marilyn Monroe and Humphrey Bogart. It definitely must have been something back in the day, this old theater.

Finding myself now with my friends on the second level Jade led us all over to a door, stuck open with a broken hinge. "Come on guys, it's cool I promise." she smiled behind the camera which almost masked her face entirely as she led us inside. Down a few steps with broken glass littered on them and some weathered pieces of paper, we soon found we were in an auditorium. "Oh wow..." was all I could get out as I looked around, my phone lighting up the shredded and beat up seats. "And check it out, there's even a little stage up in front of the screen!" she explained as she began running up to the front of the room now giving the camera a break from filming. My (e/c) eyes flickered about as I found random remains of what must have been the last time the theater was open. There was spilled popcorn buckets and some paper cups on the floor, candy wrappers tossed here and there and even an old fedora hat left behind with holes chewed through it by moths. "Yo guys!" Jade shouted, her voice echoing through the room. We all turned to find her now on the stage performing a some of her hip hop dances. I smiled and rolled my eyes, she always wanted to be a dancer on a stage. Turning to look around some more as my friends watched and joked at one another my eyes caught a strange sight. My smile faded as I tilted my head, there was a paper cup with a lid and straw sitting beside the end of a row of seats. That wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that it seemed....well it seemed like it was....sweating? Kneeling down I brought my phone light closer to it as my brows pursed downward in confusion, it was a fresh drink and still cold I learned as I touched my finger to it. Standing up with wide (e/c) eyes a shiver went up my spine. We weren't here alone. "Guys?" I called, my voice shaking.

Everyone stopped and turned to me, concern and curiosity on their faces. I swallowed as I looked up from the cup and up towards the upper half of the theater, up where we had came from. "What? What is it (y/n)?" My friends called seeing now that I was distressed. "We-We aren't alone. Someone else is here." was all I could get out in my fear that it might be a deranged homeless druggie hiding out in the abandoned theater. Roslynn called out that they couldn't hear me. My eyes still hunting for whoever was within the theater with us, as I realized I couldn't very well scream out to them without alerting whoever was there that we knew they were there. Making up my mind I turned and ran down the red carpeted ramp to my friends at the screen's stage. My (h/l) (h/c) locks swishing back in the air I cut through as I quickly made my way down the old ramp and over to the stage. Grabbing Roslynn's arm tightly I looked to her with intense sincerity, "Roslynn, someone else is here. Someone's in the theater with us." I whispered. Her eyes grew big and serious as she looked to Jade. Jade slowly climbed off the stage and pulled Trisha and Lucy closer to us. We huddled up as I whispered to them all that someone was here with us and that their cold cup was just over there. Jade, in an attempt to be brave asked where the cup was. I licked my lips before leading them back up the ramp and to where the sweaty cup was. "See? We've gotta get out of here." I explained in a hushed tone pointing to where I had found the cup. Jade's eyes grew large as she turned to me, "Oh my god, you know who it is too?" she asked. I leaned in, in confusion to what she was talking about. "It's the ghost of Alfred Hitchcock coming to get Lucy!" she pushed Lucy a bit to scare her before throwing her head back in a loud laugh as everyone else joined in except for Lucy and myself. My face dropped in shock at their loudness, "Guys, I'm serious!" I let out. Trisha laughed but touched my shoulder, "Okay the jokes getting old. You got us, happy now?"

Shaking my head I looked to her as if she was from mars, turning I looked down to the cup to find...it was gone. There was no cup there anymore. Not even a trace of it, or a sign it had been there at all. Concern rested on my features as examined the spot before turning to look out over the seats again. I wasn't crazy, it was just right here. "Ugh, I'm hungry. Anyone else wanna bite?" Trisha asked rubbing her stomach some. The other girls agreed and began back to the stage, leaving me to my non-existent cup. It was just there, I know it. I saw it with my own eyes. I was left dazed and confused as I focused on the emptiness where I had seen the cup before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow start but don't worry the Usher is coming in soon! <3


End file.
